yugioh_metal_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Hatake
Evan Hatake 'is the main protagonist of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Saga anime series. He is a talented and prodigious, yet enthusiastic and fun-loving young duelist who attends the You Show Duelist School to hone his dueling skills and become the most powerful duelist in the world. He is also one of the co-founders of Team Yu-Gi-Oh!, as well as the team's leader. He is known as the "'''No. 1 Duelist in the World" for winning the Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle Tournament and the Neo World Championship, making him the next "King of Games". He is also known universal-wide for saving the universe countless times against all evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Doctor Magnus and his Magnus Empire, making him known as the "Hero of the Universe". Physical Appearance Evan is an lean, fairy muscular teenage boy of average height with light skin, cyan-colored eyes, and large spiky, dark reddish-brown hair with pointed bangs that spike over his forehead, with a few points arcing over his head, and curved spikes haloing the sides of his face. He bares a striking resemblance to his father, since he has his dark reddish-brown and large spiky hair and cyan-colored eyes, yet has the shape of his mother's face and eyes. He wears a pair of blue-green goggles with dark blue lenses on his forehead. Evan wears a black, short-sleeved jacket with red and golden highlights, over a red sleeveless shirt with a black 'D' symbol for "Duel", held by a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it with two Deck pockets on the left and right sides of the belt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of red sneakers with a white strap and sole on each shoe, as well as a pair of brown, fingerless gloves with a turquoise green gem on the upper portion of each glove. He also wears a long blue scarf around his neck, which was given to him by his father before his disappearance. Personality Known for his boisterious and adventurous personality, Evan is an energetic, fun-loving, cool, carefree and lively young boy with a passion for dueling and adventure and is very much a thrill-seeker, always seeking for the next challenge, thrill, and triumph. Endowed with a strong passion for life, Evan is never in one place for long and always moves forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. His passion for dueling makes him very theatrical and loves to entertain people for fun. Though he maintains this core personality most of the time, Evan is often impatient, impulsive and has a very hot-temper that frequently clashes with others. Because of this nature, Evan can be incredibly reckless and quick to act before thinking, throwing himself headlong into trouble without a second thought and regardless of other's warnings, which makes him very stubborn and self-willed. Nevertheless, he is honest and always keeps his promises. According to Col. Mustang and Ryu, Evan learns through his body, as he is sometimes naïve, simple and slow to understand basic principles or situations despite his prodigious talent for dueling, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him. As the series progresses, he has grown willing to admit this over time and plans to understand basic concepts of things and uses his brain to understand things through study, rather than doing things physically. Overall, Evan responds best to competition and has a great deal of self-confidence, loudly proclaiming that he will master whatever new skill he is learning within a fraction of the usual time, though he doesn't hesitate to ask for help if he needs it. Evan is also known for his big ego and a lot of self-confidence to match it, making him quite laid-back, sassy, quick-witted, cocky and cheeky. Possessing a snarky tounge, Evan often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt his enemies to gain an edge in his duels. However, when the situation calls for it or his friends and family are in trouble, Evan can be serious and determined, and will immediately rush to their aid. He is also very benevolent, possessing a strong sense of justice and fair play, and is extremely courageous and heroic, being fully committed to helping out those in need at any time. Also, Evan is incredibly strong of character and will: no matter the situation, he never doubts himself and will never give up no matter what. He'll even fight to the very end no matter how tough the impossible is. "That's what makes the Duelist's Spirit!" as one of his favorite catchphrases during a duel. To many people that knew him quite well, said that Evan has a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship, trust, and loyalty from most of the people he meets through acts of genuine kindness, empathy, sincerity and even possessing a unique charisma that can change a person's entire world view. His determination and drive strongly impacts the many lives of those around him, even his rivals and enemies have been affected by his empathy and compassion. People like Ryu, Mustang, Kya, Armstrong, and Olivier referred to Evan's amazing charisma as a "gifted power" that allows him to change the worldly views of others for the better, usually by helping them regain the beliefs they lost due to certain tragedies they suffered through out the duels he played in the game of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Despite the countless enemies he has face, Evan wants to believe the good in people and is always willing to give second chances, which, ironically, makes him quite naïve and clueless when someone uses that to their advantage. Evan is extremely loyal to his friends and family, and will risk his life for them without any due consideration, making him very selfless and generous towards those close to him. While he can leave them hanging or even endanger them due to his fast-paced nature, and at times act rude, Evan never has any intention of making his friends unhappy and values them above all else. Equally, Evan is always willing to accept help from his friends if offered, and will show great trust in them, though he is not above making mistrusting assumptions of them. Evan always believes that Dueling is for the purpose of having fun and make people happy, and can be very disgusted when it is used for cheating and war. Likewise, he can explode with intense anger and rage, and will show no mercy to those who disgrace the game or even hurt the people very close to him. Evan's anger can sometimes cause Berserker Mode to come out by self-conscious and hurt everything around him, causing him to doubt his ability to entertain people before he regained his will thanks to Dawn's words to reignite his spirit. Evan even despises those who mistreat their allies in anyway, even if they were his own enemies. Likewise, he can be very disgusted when an individual berates his/her own allies for their own selfish purposes. He also gets annoyed at those who reject cards by calling them trash or say that cards are useless, so much so that he doesn't consider them deserving of calling themselves Duelists or even consider them a Duelist. Abilities * History Relationships Family *Ken Hatake (Grandfather, Deceased) *Haru Hatake (Grandmother) *Yuzo Hatake (Father) *Trisha Hatake (Mother, Deceased) *Kari Hatake (Older Sister) *Ren Hatake (Younger Sister) *Miles Rogers (Adoptive Younger Brother, Protege and Sidekick) Friends/Allies *Team Yu-Gi-Oh! **Ryu Kurosaki (Childhood best friend and friendly rival) **Shark Unabara (Childhood best friend and friendly rival) **Cazz McKnight (Childhood best friend, classmate and partner-in-combat; close as brothers) **Dawn Kurenai (Childhood best friend and classmate, also love interest) **Serena Unabara (Close friend) **Luna Rubins **Fabia Hemsworth **Gong Stone (Close friend) **Chan Lee *Curtis Family **Kya Curtis (Dueling Teacher and mother figure) **Ben Curtis (Father figure) *You Show Duelist School **Kaze Kurenai (Special teacher and good friend) **Spencer (Protege) **Tyler **Ally *DREAM **Alex Gladstone **Darcy **Patrick *State Military **Mustang Unit ***Colonel Troy Mustang (Close friend and rival) ***Lieutenant Madison Hawkeye ***Team Dark ****Captain Aero Hisagi (Ally and 2nd Arch-rival) ****Cadet May Brooks ****Cadet Leo Rubins ***Warrant Officer Den Falman **Major Drake Louis Armstrong (Close friend) **Alaska Military ***Major General Olivier Senna Armstrong ***Major James *Team Future **Yuma Hagane (Close friend and friendly rival) **Princess Emily Amano **Ash Anderson (Good friend) **Rex Hassel *Team Xing **Prince Lin Yung (Best friend and friendly rival) **Natsu **Kon **Toshiro Yujimo **Mei-Fu *Scar's Company **Scar (Former enemy and trusted ally) **Doctor Jim Marcoh **Toki **Zampano **Jerso *Darius (Temporarily bodyguard) *Heinkel (Temporarily bodyguard) Rivals *Aero Hisagi (2nd Arch-rival) Enemies *Magnus Empire Background in Other Media Novels * Movies * Video Games * Decks Evan plays a "Performapal/'Magician'/'Odd-Eyes'" Deck. 1st Deck Recipe: Pendulum Spirit 2nd Deck Recipe: Pendulum Bonds 3rd Deck Recipe: Magician's Alchemy Duels Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Teenagers/Young Adults Category:Duelists Category:Top-Ranked Duelists Category:Hatake Family Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Second High School Students Category:You Show Duelist School Students Category:Team Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Most Powerful Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kane's Gang Category:Dragon Slayers